The invention relates to a device for putting pipes into a case and taking them out therefrom.
Pipes guided down into oil wells, such as drill pipes, drill collars and casings of offshore oil installations, can advantageously be transported in protecting cases.
However, the use of such cases involves extra work of putting pipes into cases and of taking them out therefrom.